Voi
Voi was one of the Evil Beings who wanted to destroy all creations of the Great Beings. After his power was greatly diminished by Mata Nui, he was trapped in the body of a Matoran that later got the power of Toa. Pretending to be on the side of good, he helped inhabitants of the island of Mata Nui and was later possessed by Henkka as part of his adventure between timelines. After Henkka left his body, Voi fooled a group of adventurers to help him find the other end of the Magical Spear, which he then used to cause great destruction until being stopped and ultimately killed. Biography Pre-BZPRPG Voi is older than any being of the universe of the Matoran, seeing as he is an Evil Being, existing already before the creation of the Matoran world. Like his brothers, one of whom was Voima, Voi sought to destroy the creations of the Great Beings. Upon entering the world of the Matoran, Mata Nui greatly reduced Voi's and Voima's power by trandforming them into Matoran. The two ended up working together and at some point arrived on the island of Mata Nui, where they found Toa stones and increased their powers with them to become Toa. They later met a Toa named Lohkare. Lohkare had brought the powerful Magical Spear with him, which Voi and Voima stole from him. Battling over it, the spear was broken in two parts. Lohkare managed to steal back the parts and hide them from Voi and Voima, whom he realized to be Evil Beings. Voi and Voima became enemies and went their separate ways in order to find the halves of the Magical Spear. Voi found one and started using it as his weapon. He pretended to be on Mata Nui's side and helped Matoran wherever he went, hoping to gain the trust of the Matoran and use them to find the other half of the spear. Possession by Henkka At some point Voi was drinking at a Po-Koro tavern, an exercise he was not used to, when he was possessed by Henkka. Henkka fought Alex in the body of Voi and went on a great adventure to uncover the mysteries behind his time travels. Alex ended up killed and Henkka was able to leave the body of Voi. It was also during this time of possession that Voi's mask was switched from a Komau to a Huna. Search for the Magical Spear After regaining his will, Voi fooled a group of adventurers, including Stronin who Henkka had befriended during his possession over Voi, to look for the Magical Spear and defeat Voima, who was after the same thing. The group uncovered clues of the location of the spear and fought Voima along the way. Eventually they found the other half of the spear in a secret cavern in Po-Wahi. Voi was able to connect the two pieces of the staff and used its power to turn himself into an Evil Being again, leaving the body of a Toa. He used the staff to fight the others and kill Voima. He threatened to destroy the world, but was defeated when Ussalaius managed to get the spear from him and break it again, turning Voi back into a Matoran. Voi soon died afterwards. Personality Voi was evil to core and wished the destruction of everything the Great Beings had created. He was an excellent liar though, being able to disguise his motives for a long time. He was good at dealing with others and manipulating them. Abilities and Traits As an Evil Being, Voi had three legs and four hands, as well as a repulsive face with gleaming eyes. He also had a short tail. While being in the body of a Le-Toa, Voi had the power to control and create air. He originally wore a Komau, but it was changed into a Huna while Henkka was possessing the body. Tools Voi carried a staff, which was actually one half of the Magical Spear. When he briefly managed to reconnect the pieces of the spear, he received great power from it, like being able to copy any powers used and disintegrating beings. Relationships Allies *None. He fooled many into believing they were his allies, but in the end revealed things to be otherwise. Enemies *All creations of the Great Beings Trivia *The quest to find the Magical Spear resulted in multiple violations of the BZPRPG rules. However, none of these were realized by the staff, allowing the storyline to proceed to its conclusion without interference. Toatapio Nuva considers many aspects of the storyline to remain non-canon (BZPRPG-wise), such as Henkka being able to communicate to Stronin and Syyge's resurrection that also occurred. However, he considers Voi's backstory to be real and his ultimate demise to have happened. *Stories about Voi run wild around the island, involving tales about his possession by a time traveling being. Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Le-Toa Category:Pages with canon issues Category:Chaotic Evil